


Call Me the Name I Want to Hear

by Depressedonetime



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Gerard has a new name for Lindsey.
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Call Me the Name I Want to Hear

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just self indulgent porn okay   
> Like  
> We all know Gerard gets pegged  
> Gerard getting pegged and calling Lindsey mommy? Quality content.   
> Maybe that’s just me though

Growing up, Gerard knew he was different from other boys. He liked girls, that he knew (and in college discovered that he liked boys, as well) but he didn’t like them the way others did. In high school, when his friend recounted his tale of pinning his girlfriend down while they had sex, Gerard found himself wishing to be the one pinned down. 

When he met Lindsey, he discovered that he was what they called a  _ bottom.  _

The first time they’d kissed, she had pinned him against a wall and tangled her hand in his overgrown hair. He’d whimpered desperately and pressed up against her. The first time they had sex, Lindsey sensed his hesitation and flipped them over to ride him. 

She was always the more demanding one in their relationship. As they grew older, he found it enjoyable to do little tasks around the house for her, like clean and cook (although he was a terrible cook). Their friends all joked about Gerard being a housewife. 

On the night of their wedding, Lindsey’s friend slipped her a gift- a gift she’d revealed to Gerard later, on their honeymoon. 

That night, she’d fucked him for the first time. 

Gerard  _ loved  _ being fucked. He felt powerless and so  _ open  _ to Lindsey. She could do whatever she wanted to him, and he trusted her with his life. 

He did trust her. He’d put his life in her hands, and do anything to please her. But this, he didn’t think he could do.

“Lindsey?” he whispered. They were watching a movie on their bed, and she was petting his hair. 

“Yes, my sweet boy?”

“I…” Gerard trailed off and swallowed. Lindsey looked down at him. “I…”

“What’s wrong, Gee?” She cupped his face. “Hm?”

“I wanna...I wanna call you something.”

“Yeah?”

“In bed.”

“I know, sweet boy. What is it? Mistress? Ma’am?”

“Mommy?” Gerard’s voice came out questioningly. 

“You wanna call me mommy?” Lindsey asked. 

Gerard closed his eyes and nodded. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be sorry.” Lindsey moved, disentangling herself from his side and crawling on top of him. “Say it again.”

“M-mommy,” Gerard whispered, staring up at her. She closed her eyes. “Linds?”

She shushed him. “Mommy to you.”

A little shock of thrill went up Gerard’s spine. “Really?”

“Mhm. I really like it. On one condition.” She opened her eyes again. “Do I get to call you baby boy?”

Gerard nodded wildly. “Yes, please, Mommy.”

“Mm, that’s so hot, Gee.” She tangled a hand in his hair and leaned down to kiss him. He was desperate, eager and excited from the thrill of the name. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, only for her to pull away. “Now, who’s in charge here, baby?”

“You…”

“Mhm. And if you’d like to get fucked this evening, I’d suggest you leave me in control.”

He nodded obediently. 

“What a pretty thing,” she murmured, kissing the freckle on his nose and then down to his neck. He whimpered. “Quiet, Gerard.” 

“Please…”

“What do you want?” She pulled away.

“You…” he whispered. “Your cock.”

“Yeah? What size do you want?” Lindsey reached over to the nightstand to get the leather harness. They both loved it- it was custom made, and the material was soft black leather, cracked with age now. It was the very one Lindsey had received on their wedding night, the very first harness Gerard had been fucked with. 

“The big one, please,” he said. 

“You’re such a good little boy for me.” She stood up and climbed off the bed to reach the bottom drawer of her dresser, which was filled with dildos. Gerard considered himself a collector (not really, but Lindsey liked to tease him about it whenever he brought a new one home). “Which big one, baby, the pink or the yellow?”

“The pink,” Gerard requested. It was covered in bumps, and it felt amazing dragging against his insides. 

Lindsey tossed the yellow one back in the drawer and closed it with her foot. “Give me a few minutes to get ready, okay? Don’t touch yourself.”

She left the room with the harness, and Gerard laid there, staring at the ceiling. He’d done it, and now he was getting rewarded for it. 

He smiled to himself. 

Lindsey came back into the room and shut the door behind her, locking the cats out. She climbed onto the bed on top of Gerard. “C’mere, baby boy. Why don’t you suck me?”

Gerard sat up and leaned forward, taking the tip of the dildo into his mouth and sucking gently. Lindsey gave him a look, so he sank down, bobbing his head gently, the taste of silicon on the back of his tongue. It kind of made him want to gag, but he was practiced enough at this point to suck her off without gagging. 

“You look so pretty sucking my cock,” Lindsey sighed. She pulled him off. “Strip.”

Gerard stood up, pulling off his clothes. He hadn’t been wearing much to start- a tee shirt and pajama pants, which were now bulging obscenely. Lindsey waited patiently while he undressed, then pointed for him to lay down. 

“You look so pretty all naked for me,” she whispered, running her hands up his body. She stopped to tease the head of his cock. 

“F-fuck-” His eyes squeezed shut as he tried not to buck up into her hand. “Mommy-”

“That’s so hot,” she muttered. Leaning over to the nightstand, she grabbed the lube and slicked up three fingers. “You need me to prep you, baby boy?”

Gerard shook his head. Lindsey had fingered him in the shower earlier, and he figured that would be good enough. “No, Mommy.”

She slicked herself up and spread his legs, pushing them up against his chest. His breath hitched. “Ready?”

He nodded. 

She started pushing in, keeping close watch on his face. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was hanging open, but it didn’t look like he was in any pain. “Aw, baby boy, you look so cute like this.”

“Ah-” Gerard whimpered as Lindsey lifted his hips. 

“Pretty boy,” she murmured, thrusting slowly. “Love seeing you take my cock like this. Are you my good boy?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Gerard breathed. “Please, please, oh-”

Lindsey leaned down and bit at his neck. “Please what?”

“Fuck, fuck, harder,” Gerard begged. He wrapped his arms around Lindsey. “Mm- M-Mommy-”

“Yeah?” She snapped her hips. “You like taking Mommy’s cock?”

“Oh!” Gerard’s back arched. “Yes, yes!”

Lindsey sucked at his neck and pulled away to wrap her hand around Gerard’s dick, pumping him slowly. “You’re such a good boy for me, taking my cock. You wanna suck my tits for me, Gee? Suck my tits after I make you cum?”

“Yes, yes yes yes,” Gerard chanted mindlessly. “Please, Mommy, I’m gonna cum, I-”

Lindsey ground the tip of her cock against Gerard’s prostate. His legs trembled as he came, coating his stomach in cum. “A-ah!”

“Good boy.” She pulled out. “Wanna get me off, baby boy? Wanna suck my tits, my clit?”

“Yeah, I…” Gerard sat up and pushed her down, sucking on her breasts and leaving a few hickies. 

“Gee-” Lindsey pushed Gerard down. “C-come on, be a good boy, eat Mommy out.”

Gerard leaned down and struggled with the harness for a second before unhooking it and tossing it to the side. 

“Watch it,” Lindsey reprimanded. “That’s special.”

“Sorry,” he said softly. 

“It’s alright, baby boy, go ahead.” Lindsey scratched his head and pulled him toward her. 

Gerard spread her legs a bit and rubbed his cheek against her thigh, looking up at her sweetly. He looked so, so sweet and innocent. 

“Fuck, you’re so cute,” Lindsey murmured. She smiled. 

Gerard leaned down and tongued over her clit, trying to keep her thighs open so that she didn’t crush his skull. He glanced up at her, sucking her clit softly and watching her throw her head back. 

“Gee, too much- too-” She gripped his hair hard. “Don’t-”

Gerard licked over her clit, swirling his tongue. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she whispered. “Gee, I’m cumming-”

Gerard closed his eyes and pulled away, eyelashes sticky. He rubbed his cheek against her thigh again. “Mommy?”

“Mhm?” Lindsey didn’t look up. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby boy.”

“Can we take a bath?”

“Of course.” Lindsey sat up. “Mm, baby boy, you wore me out. Come on, let’s go take a bath.”

Gerard followed her to the bathroom, watching as she started the tub and added bubbles. “Lindsey?”

“Hey, what happened to mommy?” she teased, looking behind her. She stopped smiling when she saw his face. “Hey, Gerard, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I-” He wiped his eyes, trying to unstick his eyelashes. “I was gonna ask about the name.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Lindsey sat on the edge of the tub and patted her lap. Gerard sat on her lap, looking at the water filling the tub. “What’s up?”

“I...can I call you mommy when we’re not having sex?”

“Of course, baby, of course you can.” She rubbed his back. “What else? You still look sad.”

“I want you to know that I’m not, like, a little or anything. I’m fully adult-”

“You are a horny teenager, don’t lie to me.” Lindsey pinched his ass cheek and he yelped. 

“Okay, maybe I’m a horny teenager, but I’m technically an adult. No, like, little space or anything.”

“Okay.”

“But I still like being called baby boy.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“Alright. Is that it, baby?”

“Yes.” Gerard wrapped his arms around her neck. “I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you too, baby boy.” Lindsey kissed his neck, turned off the water, and got in the tub with Gerard. 


End file.
